


Written in the Stars

by Jigglypuff Gay (Mayasato)



Series: Femslash Feb/Sapphic September Fics [2]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Constellations, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Homesickness, Stargazing, little bit of sad?, references to Cupid's time at Monster High
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayasato/pseuds/Jigglypuff%20Gay
Summary: Blondie never went to bed without saying goodnight to her girlfriend, Cupid. But tonight, she was nowhere to be found.Day 5 of Femslash February 2017: Stars.





	

Blondie was used to her girlfriend being something of a mystery. Cupid was a transfer student from a school nobody could name, and came in asking where she could find classes like “clawculus” and “home freakonomics.” She technically wasn’t even a fairytale!

But even for the mysterious C.A. Cupid, being out this late was strange. She hadn’t said anything about needing to study late, and she’d never missed an opportunity to kiss Blondie goodnight since they’d started going out. After spamming her with inquisitive hexts and receiving no response, Blondie decided that the only way to figure out where Cupid was would be to search for her herself.

Sliding on her teddy bear slippers, she squeaked out the door and took to searching likely study spaces. The library was empty, as was the computer lab. Checking the student lounge, Blondie was surprised and delighted to find Briar and Faybelle napping together on a loveseat. Heehee, _love_ seat, Blondie thought amusedly to herself before snapping a picture on her mirrorphone. She wouldn’t out their relationship or anything. She just wanted to make sure she had something to show off at their wedding.

Walking outside of the main school, it suddenly occurred to Blondie that her Cupid could fly, and might have been perched on a laurel tree this whole time. She looked down at her bear slippers; she definitely was in no fit state to be tree climbing. Annoyed at the realization, she grumbled and shuffled her way back inside. Maybe she’d leave an angry note on her pillow for when she got back. Or maybe she’d just act extra grumpy tomorrow morning. How was she supposed to sleep not knowing where her girlfriend was?

It was as she passed the stargazing balcony that Blondie saw the familiar pink hue of Cupid’s hair. She stopped and stared. There Cupid was on a bench, looking into a telescope. Opening the glass doors quietly, she made to sneak up on her girlfriend from behind.

“Boo!” she squealed, shoving her fingers into her girlfriend’s sides.

Cupid shrieked and stood up, the feathers on her wings bristling. Blondie laughed as she turned around, her face red and angry. “Blondie!” she scolded, “Don’t do that!” 

“It’s revenge for leaving me alone tonight,” Blondie tutted. “If you wanted to go stargazing, I would have joined you.”

Cupid paused, her eyes softening. “Oh, I’m sorry Blondie, I never thought about how this would make you feel.” She quickly hugged her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I come out here when I’m homesick. It’s always been kind of a solo thing, but I’d love to share it with you.”

“If you’ll have me,” said Blondie, sitting down on the bench. “Do the stars remind you of home?”

Cupid nodded, and sat back down as well. “A lot of Greek myths are in the night sky, you know. See that?” she pointed at a kite-like cluster of stars. “That’s Aquila, he’s the eagle that keeps my Great Great Grandpa Zeus’s lightning bolts. He helped teach me how to fly.”

Before Blondie could reply, Cupid kept going. “And that’s Sagittarius! His name used to be Krotos. He was a centaur who invented archery and applause! Like, clapping! Isn’t that amazing?”

Blondie smiled at her excitement, and laid her head on her shoulder. “Did he teach you how to shoot your bow and arrow?”

Cupid blushed, eyes wide. “Oh, no, I’m not nearly important enough for someone like Krotos to even talk to me. It’s enough of an honor to follow in his footsteps.”

“Are the bear constellations here?” Blondie asked curiously. “I like the bear ones.”

“No, it’s not the right season for them to come out,” Cupid admitted sadly. At Blondie’s answering pout, she gave her a sympathetic kiss on the head. Then, she pointed to a tiny, vaguely triangular cluster of stars. “But there’s Delphinus, the dolphin!”

Blondie snuggled closer. “Do you know him, too?”

Cupid smiled. “I didn’t, growing up, but I’ve gotten to know him since I came to Ever After. He helped me get the courage to ask you out, Blondie.”

“Aww,” Blondie cooed, and kissed her enthusiastically on the lips. As she pulled back, a thought occurred. “Wait, did you say you’ve seen him since you’ve been here? How?”

“Oh, we can communicate like this, when they’re out patrolling the night sky.” Cupid explained. “They give me advice and tell me how things are going in the mon… a-at home.”

Blondie completely glossed over her verbal slip-up. She was too focused on the idea that she’d accidentally just met her girlfriend’s longtime family friends. “Are they… Are they listening to us?” she squeaked.

Cupid nodded. “And watching!” she paused as if listening to an unheard voice. “Delphinus says hello.”

Blondie blushed intensely. “Aaah! This is so not just right! I’ve made a terrible first impression on all these important people to you!”

“What? No, no!” Cupid soothed. “They’re all saying you’re sweet and cute! See, hear that? Serpens says you seem like a lovely girl!”

“Did he really say that?” Blondie sniffled, peeking out from behind her fingers.

Cupid paused. “Well, he added ‘for a mortal’ on the end of it, but the basic sentiment is there! Everyone thinks you’re great!”

“Even though I just macked all over you in front of them?”

Realization dawned on Cupid. “Oh, are you embarrassed?” Blondie nodded, and her girlfriend smiled kindly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think of that. Don’t worry, sweetheart, they’re used to seeing much wilder things than a bit of cuddling and kissing.”

Blondie wrinkled her nose. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Cupid shrugged. “Mythology tends to be a lot less tame than fairytales. You know, acts of vengeance that wipe out entire towns, sordid interspecies affairs. And by interspecies I mean both between gods and humans, and between gods-transformed-into-animals and humans.” She paused, obviously listening to her family in the stars. “Oh yeah, Aquila just reminded me there’s that one goddess who married a cricket-man. All sorts of weird stuff.”

“Oh,” Blondie said blankly. She guessed she did feel a _bit_ better, but she wasn’t going to get over this for a while.

Cupid seemed to recognize her discomfort, and made an obviously feigned yawn. “I _am_ getting tired, though. Can you escort me back to our room, Blondie?” she asked cheekily.

“I’d love to, Miss Cupid,” Blondie answered, standing up and offering a hand to her girlfriend.

“Oh, please, call me Chariclo,” said Cupid, fluttering her eyelashes playfully. She looked up one last time at the sky. “Thanks for the advice, everyone! I’ll see you next week!”

As they walked back to their dorm room, Blondie interlocked her fingers with Cupid’s. “Will you have to go back to them some day?” she asked softly.

Cupid rubbed her thumb comfortingly over Blondie’s hand. “Probably,” she whispered.

They were quiet the rest of the way back to their dorm. When they walked in, Blondie slammed the door and hugged her girlfriend tight. “Until then… You’re mine, right?”

Cupid pulled back and kissed her insistently, before whispering, “I’ll always be yours, Blondie.”

They cuddled in bed until the stars fell from the sky, and the goddess who married a cricket-man rose over the horizon to signal a new day.

“If she could marry a cricket,” Cupid mused out loud in the dawn’s light, playing with her sleeping girlfriend’s golden curls, “I don’t see why I can’t marry you.”

Blondie probably wouldn’t appreciate the traditional throw-an-apple-at-the-girl-you-want-to-marry tradition her friends had told her about, but maybe she’d like some apple cinnamon porridge and a sapphire engagement ring.


End file.
